


just out of reach

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Height Differences, M/M, Married Life, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: After arguments, Simon moves Nick’s things just out of reach.
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	just out of reach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TechnicolourRomantics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicolourRomantics/gifts).



> inspired by a conversation i had with @TechnicolourRomantics this morning. this one’s for you, Aisyah!
> 
> i will never be over domestic married NiSi. i imagine this as Notorious era but it can be any era tbh

Nick looks all around the kitchen for his favorite mug, the soft pink one with floral print. It was given to him by his mother for when he was missing home during their extensive tours; a piece of home away from home.

He’s in a huff over it until he spots it, on _top_ of the cabinets of all places. He and Simon had an argument earlier, resulting in them going off to separate rooms for a bit.

He eyes the mug. Of course this was his husband’s doing. He’s privy to his antics.

Though he could climb on the countertop to retrieve it, he’d much rather have the satisfaction of Simon coming out of hiding. “Charlie!” he calls, hoping he’ll hear him at the other end of the house.

Nick is about to just use another mug and forget it entirely, until he hears the familiar patter of his footfalls on the floor. He emerges from the hallway, face straight until he realizes what it is that Nick wants.

“Could you get my mug for me, please?”

He looks awfully smug. “Of course.”

Nick watches him reach up with ease, slightly jealous of his ability to do so. “I wonder how it got up there,” he remarks, eyebrow raised.

Simon sets the mug down on the countertop. Their eyes meet and the disagreement seems to fade away. “Come here, love.”

It’s impossible to not fall into those open arms. Nick smirks and lets him take his smaller body in, melting against his warm chest.

“You did that on purpose. I’m not stupid.”

Simon chuckles, nuzzling his face into his blonde locks. “I’m sorry. For earlier and for taking advantage of your shortness.”

Nick feels him squeeze harder, making him feel loved and safe in his grasp. “You love it, you love that I’m short.”

“I do. You’re adorable, you fit perfectly in my arms. I have to get things for you all the time when you can’t reach them.”

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“I love you too, even though you’re vertically challenged.”

“Oh shut it, Charlie.”


End file.
